


I Always Think of You

by frenzyril



Category: Super Junior
Genre: '', M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 08:21:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1462384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frenzyril/pseuds/frenzyril
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyukjae and his lover were having sex but the former had been thinking of someone other than his bed partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Always Think of You

**Pairing** : broken!HaeHyuk; KyuHyuk  
 **Disclaimer** : I don't own any of the characters included in this fiction. The plot is mine and only mine.

* * *

 

Kyuhyun locked his bedroom door and walked towards his lover. He was licking his own lips while approaching his lover that was patiently waiting for him in bed fully naked. “What are you thinking, Hyukkie? You are spacing out.” Kyuhyun whispered to his lover.

 

Hyukjae was busy staring at the window. He was thinking of something or maybe someone important. Every time that Kyuhyun and him were going to have sex, Hyukjae just stared at the window. “A-aah, n-nothin-g.” Hyukjae was stuttering, which you can immediately tell that he was telling a lie.

 

 

> “Hae, how many children do you want to have?” Hyukjae asked his lover while the two lovebirds were comfortably lying on the grass that was shaded by an oak tree. Hyukjae could see himself having a child together with the person he love.
> 
>  
> 
> “20.” Donghae chuckled and touched the face of Hyukjae. “It depends on you, baby. It doesn’t matter how many kids we’ll be having, the only thing that matters to me is that you will be with me for all eternity.”

 

“Eh? Then, why are you spacing out?” Kyuhyun licked the earlobe of his lover seductively. Kyuhyun knew well the different sensitive spots on Hyukjae's body. Kyuhyun continued to lick Hyukjae's ears until Hyukjae shivered in pleasure. “N-nothing.”  Hyukjae moaned as Kyuhyun kissed his sensitive earlobe. “Then you shouldn’t space out, baby. This night is very important for us.” Kyuhyun blew a hot air on his lover's ears which made his lover melts in pleasure.

 

Kyuhyun proceeded to Hyukjae’s face. He cupped Hyukjae’s face and kissed his lover’s plump lips. At first, Hyukjae didn’t part his lips, but because Kyuhyun was such a good kisser, he finally gave his lover the permission to intrude his mouth. Kyuhyun was enjoying his moment inside Hyukjae’s cavern. He explored all the parts of his lover’s cavern, making sure that no spot was left untouched by his playful tongue. Hyukjae closed his eyes due to the sweetness of their kiss.

 

 

> “Hyukkie, have I told you that I really love you? I want to spend my whole life with you, Hyukkie.” Donghae uttered these words while staring at Hyukjae’s beautiful eyes while holding each other’s hands, both hands.
> 
>  
> 
> “Yes Hae, and please don’t stop saying these words to me. I never get tired of it.” Hyukjae showed his gummy smile to his lover. Donghae leaned closer to Hyukjae and cupped his face. In an instant, Donghae’s lips were touching Hyukjae’s lips. It was Hyukjae’s first kiss, the same with Donghae. Their first kiss was sweet, yet very intimate. Donghae kissed Hyukjae like there’s no tomorrow left for them.

 

Their lips parted to catch their breath. The kiss was too intimate that the two almost forgot to breath. After catching some breath, Kyuhyun traveled his tongue towards Hyukjae’s pinkish nipple. He sucked it and encircled his tongue around it. Hyukjae moaned by Kyuhyun’s action.

 

“Aaaahhh.” Hyukjae bit his lips which Kyuhyun didn’t miss the chance to see it. This action of Hyukjae was very seductive. Kyuhyun became more eager to lick Hyukjae’s erected nipples more and more.

 

“Do you like it, Hyukkie?” Hyukjae moaned as a reply. Kyuhyun smirked and continued his job. Kyuhyun gently placed his lover on the bed and then he continued sucking his lover.

 

 

> “I-I-I don’t think it would fit inside my hole, Hae.” Hyukjae gulped at what he was seeing at the moment.” Your cock is so big. I think it will hurt like hell.” Hyukjae was very afraid to do it since it was his very first time doing it with a guy. But Hyukjae was determined to give his virginity to the person he truested the most. It was none other than his precious lover, Lee Donghae.
> 
>  
> 
> “Don’t worry, Hyukkie. I’ll do it nice and slow.” Donghae placed his fully erected member in front of Hyukjae’s awaiting hole. Donghae poked his cock on Hyukjae’s pinkish hole. “I won’t hurt you, Hyukkie. Maybe, it’ll hurt a bit at first, because this is our first time. But eventually, I’ll make you used to it.”
> 
>  
> 
> “AAAHHHH!” Hyukjae screamed in pain as Donghae slowly inserted his hardening member inside Hyukjae. There was no pleasure yet, it was pure pain, imagine that your butt was slowly ripping apart. When Hyukjae finally adjusted to Donghae’s length, he ordered Donghae to move faster and harder, which the latter gladly followed. Donghae stroked Hyukjae’s hardening member. A couple of thrusts and Donghae came inside Hyukjae while Hyukjae came to his and Donghae’s body. They both panted due to exhaustion which eventually, they fell asleep.

 

Kyuhyun widened the space between the legs of his lover. He rested the legs of his lover onto his shoulder. He pulled his lover's leg upward until the hole of Hyukjae was in front his face. Kyuhyun opened a bottle of strawberry-scented lube and covered his fingers with it. Kyuhyun inserted his middle finger inside Hyukjae’s pinkish hole. Hyukjae’s body twitched at Kyuhyun’s action. Kyuhyun paused for a moment, and then continued to finger Hyukjae’s hole with an additional finger. Kyuhyun managed to insert three fingers inside Hyukjae.

 

“Aaaaahhh. Please, Kyu, fuck me now.” Hyukjae really wanted to be fucked right now. He begged and begged for Kyuhyun to fuck him, which the latter gladly followed. He removed his fingers and pushed his hardening member inside Hyukjae’s abused hole. Kyuhyun began to fuck Hyukjae in a regular pace. Kyuhyun really felt good when his dick was pounding his lover's ass. Kyuhyun let out a moan every now and then.

 

“Aaaahhh, Kyu, move faster! Ahhhh.” Hyukjae begged in teary but lustful eyes. Although they were having sex for 5 years, Hyukjae didn't feel anything special during their intercourse. It felt like an empty sex for him. He felt that they were only having a sexual intercourse just to overcome the lust that they felt.

 

 

> “DONGHAE!!!!! Don’t leave me! Don’t leave me Hae!!! I thought that you want to be with me forever? Don’t die yet Hae!! I need you! I love you! HAE!!” Hyukjae desperately talked to Donghae’s lifeless body. Yes, Donghae died due to a hit and run accident. The driver of the car that hit Donghae suddenly disappeared.
> 
>  
> 
> Hyukjae cried and cried. The heavens were consoling him as the rain poured. Hyukjae hugged his dead lover and kissed him wishing for a miracle to happen. He really wished that his kiss was magical. He wished that his kiss would revive his dead lover.

 

 “Ahhh, Hyukkie, you’re so fucking tight! Ahhh!” Kyuhyun moaned in pleasure while he was inside Hyukjae’s contracting hole. Kyuhyun repeated the process. A few more thrust later, Kyuhyun spilled his cum inside Hyukjae’s body, while Hyukjae came in his hands by jerking his own member.

 

Because the two lovebirds were very exhausted because of the sex, Kyuhyun felt his eyes became heavy. Kyuhyun laid himself on the bed, beside the person he truly love. Kyuhyun hugged his lover tightly ang kissed his lover on the lips. He kept on muttering 'I love you, Hyukkie' on Hyukjae's ears until he fell asleep.

 

Seeing that his “lover” sleeping soundly, Hyukjae groomed himself and went to Donghae’s grave. “It has been 5 years, Hae. I still can’t forget you.” Hyukjae burst into tears. “I really wanted to see you now, Hae. I want to be with you now.” After uttering those words, the sounds of rolling thunders could be heard in the entire cemetery.

 

Hyukjae smiled bitterly. Hyukjae looked up in the sky. The sky seems to console him since the clouds up above are getting darker. Then suddenly, the rain drops little by little. "I will never forget you, Hae. You will be forever here inside my heart. I love Kyuhyun, but my love for you is far greater than him." Hyukjae knelt in front of the gravestone of Donghae. "I think this is unfair for Kyuhyun. Should I leave him so that he can find his true happines?"

 

Suddenly, a pair of arms hugs him from behind. "Don't leave me, Hyukkie." It was Kyuhyun. He was hugging Hyukjae very tighly, afraid that he will lose the latter. "I don't care if you won't love me as much as you love Donghae. But please, don't leave me." Kyuhyun cried at Hyukjae's nape.

 

Hyukjae removed the pair of arms around his waist and he faced his new lover. Hyukjae cupped Kyuhyun's face while wiping the tears off of Kyuhyun's eyes using his thumbs. "I won't leave you, Kyu. I promise." Hyukjae kissed Kyuhyun passionately. The kiss was rather sweet.

 

The rain stopped falling from the sky and the dark clouds were slowly disappearing from the sky. Beams of sunlight flashes throughout the cemetery. For some people, this scene was a sign of a beautiful day. But for Hyukjae, this scene, wherein the rays of sunlight showed the beauty of the surroundings of the cemetery, was a sign of moving on. Indeed, he couldn't let himself live in the past. It is time to move on and live a happy life together with Kyuhyun.

 


End file.
